jurrassic_wolrdfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue
’beta’ Blue is a female Velociraptor that appears in Jurassic World ''and ''Jurassic World: Fallen ''Kingdom. Physical Appearance In the film canon, Blue has dark bluish-gray skin, with a white stripe that runs from her eye orbit to the tip of her tail. The stripe also has a metallic dark blue colour in the middle. The stripe runs horizontally. The website states that these stripes come from the DNA of the Black-Throated African Monitor Lizard used in her creation. These dorsal patterns are identical to the ones seen on the male raptors featured in ''Jurassic Park three. ''She is the only raptor in this pack to be portrayed like this. Her toy is grey with black striping. Blue is the true hero of Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. She saved Owen and Maisie from the Indoraptor (Ripper), which is a genetic-raptor-hybrid created with Blue’s DNA and has been genetically modified with the Indominus Rex’s DNA. Creation and Leadership Creation Blue was created by InGen as an attraction at Masrani Global Corporation's dinosaur park, Jurassic World, sometime before 2015 and was the first ''Velociraptor to be created for the park. She was created with DNA of the Black-throated monitor lizard, which allowed her scales to reflect an iridescent blue color, giving her the distinctive pattern that she was named after. Her siblings, however, were named after the NATO phonic alphabet system. When she was born, Owen Grady imprinted on her, which allowed him to train her. Leadership During her youth, she and Echo engaged in a fight for dominance over the park's Velociraptor pack, of which Blue was the victor. She gave Echo a scar across the face in remembrance of the combat. Blue is a good leader towards her sisters, as they look up to her with the role she obtains. FACT: the raptor handlers often called Echo, ‘Elvis’ as of her scarred jaw. She had to have surgery done on her jaw to push it back in place. This took some time. Size Blue is the largest and strongest Velociraptor in the entire series. According to the DPG, her height is 6 feet tall, measures around 4 meters in length, and weighs 226 kilograms. Story Jurassic World Youth During in her youth as hatchling with the siblings, she was showed to have empathy for Owen and managed to command her siblings to guide them as leader for listening to Owen’s commands. Isla Nublar She and her siblings were chasing a pig in order for Owen to get their attention. His plan worked as they listened to Owen's commands. Just before the incident occurred, Blue, Echo, Delta, and Charlie attempted to strike a new worker named Leon, who was a newly-hired Jurassic World employee who had fallen into her pack's paddock while trying to capture the pig that had escaped its holding pen, but they were thwarted by their trainer in time to save Leon's life. Blue and her siblings tried to attack Owen straight after as well but failed as they crashed into the gate.i Isla Nublar Incident (2015) with her siblings and Owen hunting for the Indominus rex |centre]] Blue and her pack later assisted their trainer during the rampage of the Indominus Rex when Vic Hoskins, Jurassic World's head of security, forced Owen to use them to hunt the Indominus. Unfortunately, during the hunt, she and her pack mates began to communicate with the I-Rex. (This was made possible because the Indominus Rex was part raptor). After the Indominus'' rex took over Owen's place as the alpha, making him a victim of the raptors. Blue and her pack mates turned against the humans. Her pack attacked and killed many of the humans that had followed them, including Barry, who took refuge in a hollow log just before Blue lunged at him and began to viciously attack the log to get to him. Conflicted about whether he should shoot her or not, Barry yelled her name. This caused her to stop attacking and look inside. At this point, Owen intervened and whistled to get Blue's attention, stopping her from possibly resuming her attack on Barry. Unfortunately, Charlie had just jumped onto an ACU trooper and killed him, noticed Owen Grady as she looked up. Seconds after, an ACU trooper shot a miss lead launcher at her, killing her. Returning to her true alpha Blue and the rest of her pack later caught up with Owen, Claire, Gray Mitchell, and Zach Mitchell on Main Street, where she and her pack had a change of heart and sided with Owen again. Soon after the Indominus Rex arrived, Blue, her pack, and Owen decided to fight her. During the ensuing battle, the I-Rex threw her into a concrete wall, which knocked her out. While she was unconscious, Delta was burnt alive and Echo was thrown offscreen. Blue saves Rexy Later, Blue regained consciousness and rejoined the fight, lunging at the I-Rex, allowing Rexy the Tyrannosaurus Rex who had joined the battle in her absence, to get back on her feet after she was pushed to the ground by the Indominus Rex. When Rexy was in a fatal position, Blue leaped up to save her from certain death and this resulted in a battle between three dinosaurs. Blue continued to assist Rexy in their fight against the I-Rex until the ''Mosasaurus dragged Indominus into the bottom of the lagoon. After the fight, Rexy also decides to spare Blue, most likely to thank her for saving her life. Blue then turned towards Owen, chirping at him momentarily before disappearing into the night. she ran into the direction where Echo was thrown by the I-rex. Jurassic World: Blue In the canon VR game, it is the story focused on Blue (The last surviving velociraptor) surviving on the dying Isla Nublar. She was first seen waking up after hearing something coming towards her nesting area. So Blue hides while a baby triceratops chases a butterfly. Then Blue launches out and prepares to attack the triceratops, who isn't backing down. Not until a Pteranodon came and tried to carry the baby Triceratops away. Blue was able to scare it off but the baby triceratops was able to flee. After realizing her prey fled, she was angry but before she can search for it, Blue heard some rumbles and stands on the log. Then Mount Sibo, smoke and ash burst out ending chapter 1. In chapter 2, while the ash was around, Blue was still hungry. She searched through a Baryonyx skeleton before seeing a nest. Before she can attack, the mother of the nest tries to defend it. They growled and roared at each other not before Rexy roared and arrived as well. The Tyrannosaurus rex roars at both of the smaller dinosaurs. Baryonyx tries to attack before getting rammed by Rexy, knocking her out. Blue attacks Rexy before she throws Blue to the ground and roaring at her, telling Blue, she didn't want to fight her. Several helicopters flew over them before Rexy decides to run for cover. Blue was hiding behind the rock, letting out calls. Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Blue is first seen as a baby with her sisters: Delta, Echo, and Charlie when Owen trains his Raptor Squad. She will be seen again when Maisy Lockwood looks the through the record where Owen Grady trains her with Delta. 3 years later, Blue is skinny because of having to hunt alone. Therefore, she is alone with no assistance to make unsuccessful hunts. Eli Mills say she is the last of her kind, it's unknown if he's including the newly cloned velociraptors or the entire species. Though she and Owen has a temporary reunion, Blue was injured by a mercenary's bullet. Her wound was treated thanks to Zia who was able to use blood transmission from T. rex, Rexy since she was a theropod with no more than two fingers. Later, Blue was meant to be used for her DNA by Dr. Wu for creating the secondary Indoraptor that will be more successful for training and more calmer. Although Blue was meant to be the mother of the second version of Indoraptor, it failed because the blood transmission from T. rex which caused her to be less of a pure raptor. Blue managed to protect Zia from another mercenary from harm when he attempted to shoot the doctor. As soon she escaped, she began to look for Owen and then managed tto fight the Indoraptor with all of her strength as she was able to handle the raptor pretty well enough. Later on, Blue climbed over the roof to jump on the Indoraptor to protect Owen, Claire, and Maisie by breaking the roof glass, impailing the Indoraptor by the Agujaceratops' horns and killing it immediately. Though later reunited with Owen as she understood him once more, Owen asks her to join him again but she refused, deciding to be free rather than being in a cage again and ran away into the wild. Free at last, Blue makes her way over a rock formation, overlooking a town, where she let out several calls. Personality Blue is more intelligent and cunning than the other raptors made for Jurassic World. These traits most llikely helped her become the leader of the pack. Despite these attributes, Blue has a tendency to be aggressive and usually attacks without thinking. An example of her temperament was shown when she nearly attacked Leon, who fell into her paddock. These traits were reminiscent of a previous from many years ago the alpha raptor, named the Big One. Unlike the Big One, Blue was capable of showing some affection and loyalty to her sisters and her alpha. for example, when Owen removed her headset, she made affectionate noises towards him and defended him from the Indominus rex, even though it nearly cost her, her own life. She even assists Rexy after the fight as they showed to be a bit of a team. In Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, Blue also displayed her affection and empathy during her training, nuzzling Owen when he pretended to be hurt and not attacking, unlike her sister Delta. Abilities and Skills Blue is the oldest of her siblings and their leader but as their beta. She is the strongest and smartest of her pack, but she is also the smartest of being the purest dinsoaur of ingen for Isla Nublar. Strength and Combat: She has proven to be the strongest raptor because some time ago, it was stated that she had fought Echo for leadership over the pack and won, leaving a scar on Echo's snout. Though single handled off Indominus rex though mostly helped by Rexy and fought off the Indoraptor alone for a short period of time. Durability and Stamina: She was able to take an attack from the I-Rex, which knocked her into a concrete wall. She was able to survive the attack, but it took her some time to get back up to rejoin the fight and save Rexy. She, like the others of her kind, has proven to have amazing stamina on her side. Intelligence and Communication Skills: She was the second smartest of the raptors, compared to the Big One. She had learned many skills from Owen, which included social skills and communication skills. She has proven to be smart enough to know that the only way to kill the I-rex and get revenge for her sisters, was to help her unlikely ally, Rexy, take the I-Rex down once and for all. Relationships Owen Grady Not much is known about Blue's relationship with Owen, other than the fact that he is one of her trainers but he is their alpha. Blue was shown to be under a new alpha as she was surrounding Owen but she understood that Owen still cares for her and accepts him as their alpha once again. Blue has a lot of respect for Owen so much she would not attack him, even after the I-''rex'' briefly turned her against her human companions. Owen Grady worked as a Navy before coming to Jurassic World. He got his "raptor training skills" by training dolphins during his time in the Navy. In Fallen Kingdom, Blue's relationship with Owen is a lot deeper than what was shown in the last film. The bond between her and Owen can be regarded as a bond between daughter and father. Blue was the first among her siblings to sympathize with Owen. When Owen fakes distress, Blue nudges to him as a way to comfort him. She also called her siblings to line up when Owen orders them to. Despite having separated in the last movie, Blue's loyalty towards her parental figure remains as she protects him when she thought one of the mercenaries were about to attack them. Blue endures surgery after being shot thanks to Owen staying by her side. After getting freed by Zia, Blue heads to find Owen and aids him in battling and killing the Indoraptor. Owen begs Blue to come with him but Blue refuses to be in a cage after her entire ordeal. However, Blue turns back, showing that she still cares for Owen. Barry Not much is known about Blue's relationship with Barry, other than the fact that he is one of her trainers. Blue has some respect for him as he was stroking her to calm down, however, it was not as strong as her respect for Owen. After one of Vic Hoskins' men killed Charlie with an RPG, Blue attacked Barry but understood that Barry was calling her name to stop. Delta It can be assumed that Delta is Blue's second-in-command, as she and Delta can be seen communicating and working together many times throughout the film, such as when Leon fell into the Raptor paddock and Blue and Delta were the first to corner him. Delta has shown lots respect for Blue and tried to avenge her after the Indominus rex seemingly killed her. Echo and Delta tried to avenge her; and tried their very best to avenge Blue but they were overpowered, Delta is burnt up by the house grill and Echo is thrown offscreen. Blue avenges Delta by joining in the battle with Rexy, by forcing the I-''rex'' toward the Jurassic World Lagoon, where the Mosasaurus lives. She drags the Indominus under the water. Echo Although they are not seen interacting much in the film, it is assumed that Blue and Echo co-operate with each other. In their youth, however, Blue and Echo fought for dominance over the pack. Blue was victorious, and Echo earned a scar across her face and an injured jaw. She lost the battle against Blue but accepts Blue as their beta. Echo had even shown to some respect to Blue and tried to avenge her after the Indominus rex seemingly killed her. Echo and Delta tried to avenge her; and tried their very best to avenge Blue but they were overpowered and killed. Blue avenges Echo by joining in the battle with Rexy, by forcing the I-''rex'' toward the Jurassic World Lagoon, where the Mosasaurus lives. She drags the Indominus under the water. Charlie Being the youngest of the pack, Charlie looks up to Blue ffor guidance and commands during hunts. Charlie had such a high respect towards her leader that she gave up her meals to feed Blue. Being sisters, they must have a respectful relationship. After Charlie was killed by Hoskins' mercenary with an RPG, she attacks all humans that she can find, in retribution, as Barry. Rexy She just came in time to save Rexy's life from the I-'' rex'' and they both worked as a team. Both understood that Blue will attack to be a distraction to the I-''rex'', so Rexy can cause major damage to I-''rex''. Both were still able to fight the I-rex and watched the I-''rex'' getting dragged underwater. They have been seen reasoning with each other to work as a team as they nudged their heads for some respect to each other. Indominus Rex Blue was first to be used to track this killer down to be killed until she started communicating to the Indominus. Later, when Owen shows his kindness to Blue, and the Indominus gets Charlie blown up by Hoskins' men, she quickly realized and understood completely that the Indominus wouldn't be a good alpha, and didn't care for her or her sisters. Blue avenged her sisters with Rexy's and Mosy's help. Indoraptor When Blue met Indoraptor for the first time, she understood that he is an enemy, mainly, because he attacked her alpha Owen and, because she remembered the Indominus rex, responsible for sisters' deaths. Blue has fought the Indoraptor viciously to protect Owen and managed to protect Claire and Maisie too by jumping off the roof to make the Indoraptor fall to his death. Trivia *According to the Lego game, she is larger, smarter and more cunning than the rest of her sisters, she insists on eating first…which is why Owen feeds her last so she remembers he’s in charge. *Since Jurassic World, she has become a fan favorite among many, as well as her sisters. *Blue is the only surviving member of Raptor pack. *If the Big One was still alive, she would have battled both Blue and the Scarred Raptor for Leader. It is unknown if Blue could manage, as she is much younger then Big One though the Big One might have more experience to kill another raptor. *Blue is also the last of her kind, along with Rexy and the Mosasaurus. It is known that the other raptors died on Isla Nublar by unknown causes before the volcanic eruption. Since 2004 all the dinosaurs including Velociraptors from Isla Sorna have transported to Isla Nublar for the opening of Jurassic World. *Blue is stated to be the largest and most intelligent raptor on Isla Nublar in "Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Raptor Rescue", an augmented reality informational book published for Fallen Kingdom's release. Category:Females Category:Velociraptor Category:Named Animals Category:Alive Category:Jurassic world the game Category:Dinosaurs Category:Escaped Dinosaurs